1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise apparatus and in particular, accessory equipment used in conjunction with such exercise apparatus for assisting a person engaged in lifting and/or handling heavy weights used during a workout.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of weight training for the purpose of exercising and/or body development is well known. It has been found that muscular development, growth and strength can be enhanced by repeated high intensity exercise using progressively increased resistance so as to work muscles to a point of fatigue. When fatigue sets in the exerciser is no longer able to lift the weight to the initial position. As such point, the use of a second person or spotter may be required to assist the exerciser in removing the weights.
In performing such exercises, caution must be taken to insure that the exerciser will not lose control of the weights which may result in their falling upon and injuring and/or entrapping the exerciser.
Accessory weight control equipment connectable to the exercise apparatus has, heretofore, been used to prevent the fall of barbells or weights during such exercises. For the most part, however, such accessory weight control equipment is connected directly to the weights lifted by the exerciser and such equipment must be controlled by the exerciser who, ordinarily, is preoccupied with the task at hand i.e., lifting and controlling the weights and, therefore, pays little attention to controlling accessory equipment, which is an added responsibility.
Such accessory weight control equipment should meet certain conditions. First, it should not interfere with the exerciser during performance of the exercise, except in emergency situations. Second, the accessory weight control equipment must be able to recognize when interference with the exerciser is necessary and what action should be taken to assume control of the weight used in the exercise. These criteria require judgement which cannot normally be made by mere mechanical accessory equipment.
Because of such requirements, attendants, referred to as spotters are frequently used. Such spotters perform tasks that mechanical equipment cannot perform in that they are able to render assistance in the proper positioning and stance of the exerciser as well as being able to assist the exerciser during the workout when, and if, assistance is required.
One of the weight training exercises which requires spotters is the power squat exercise, where the exerciser uses relatively heavy weights and places such weights on his shoulders. Typically, the weights are free weights or barbells with the bar extending across the back of the neck and shoulders of the exerciser, with the weights being positioned on the outer ends of the bar. In performing the exercise power squat, the exerciser lowers his or her body by bending the knees and assumes a squatting position while maintaining the weight on the back of the neck and shoulders. During the exercise, the exerciser's back is maintained in a vertical position. Upon reaching a full squat, the exerciser then raises himself to a full standing position by straightening his legs, i.e. unbending his knees. This is repeated for a set number of repetitions.
The exercise power squat is recognized as an high intensity exercise, especially when the exerciser is practicing the exercise using a weight which is at or near the extremes of his capability to lower. It is well known that most athletes can lower a greater weight than the particular person can raise. It will be appreciated that when such exercise is practiced as an high intensity exercise, the exercise is quite difficult to perform. Normally assistance of one or more spotters is required to assist the exerciser in positioning the weights on the back of the neck and shoulders, prior to the exercise and in raising the weights from the squat position. Assistance is often needed when the exerciser tires.